Favorite Holiday
by DaughterOfAres
Summary: An examination of Severus Snape's favorite Holiday.


**Favorite Holiday**

"All right, little prince, remember what we talked about?"

The eight-year-old boy dressed in a pirate costume rolled his eyes at his father.

"Yeah. You said the same thing last year," the boy said irritated. His dad was only further delaying him, so he crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

The man in his late twenties glared back at the little boy. "What was that, young man?"

Still glaring at his father, the little boy was silent for a moment. Deciding that it would be in his best interest to do what his father expected, he slumped a little letting his arms fall to his sides while his head dropped.

"Sorry, Daddy. I mean, yes, sir, I remember."

The man half smiled at the lowered head for a moment before replacing it with a stern look. Kneeling down in front of his little pirate, he nudged the chin up with his finger.

"Severus, we talked about this attitude you've recently developed earlier today, remember?"

"Yes, sir." Severus nodded with his bottom lip protruding in a pout.

"And what did I say?"

The boy shrugged.

Tobias raised his eyebrow. "I'm sure you remember. What does rolling your eyes and crossing your arms like you were doing show?"

"Disrespect."

"That's right. Now this is your last warning."

"Yes, sir," Severus replied seemingly repentant. He then brightened in a way only Tobias's child could on Halloween. "Can we go pick up Lily now, Daddy?"

Tobias chuckled. "Let's go. You've got a lot of candy to collect."

SssssssssS

"Don't you think we're a bit old for this, Lil?"

Lily sighed in annoyance crossing her arms. Snape watched appreciatively as Lily's ladies nearly escaped from her pirate costume.

"Sev, we're only eighteen, and James and Aurora have never been trick-or-treating before. It will be fun."

Before Severus could respond, Aurora stepped out of the flames into the Evans's living room. After a brief spell to clean her costume of soot, she walked up to Severus and planted a light kiss on his lips.

"You look beautiful, Aurora," Severus said never taking his eyes off Aurora.

"You look yummy," Aurora responded, wrapping her arms around Severus's waist as she leaned in for another kiss.

Lily rolled her eyes at the two. Aurora and Severus were wearing matching Robin Hood costumes. Severus wore a less constricting pair of brown imitation leather pants and a dark green, long sleeved shirt. He had a quiver with realistic looking arrows and a bow resting in it. Aurora also had a quiver with a bow and arrows, but her outfit was a bit flashier. She wore a dark green low cut mini dress with a dark brown corset and calf high brown leather stiletto boots.

Before Lily could say anything to separate the two lovebirds, her mother walked into the living room.

"Severus! Aurora! When did you two get here?"

Even though they weren't actually in a truly compromising position and despite the fact that Mrs. Evans didn't say anything to them, Severus jumped back practically shoving Aurora away from him.

Lily started laughing hysterically. Aurora laughed lightly, a hand covering her mouth at her boyfriend's embarrassment. Mrs. Evans tried to cover up her amusement by pulling her lips between her teeth.

Severus stood several feet from Aurora staring down at the floor trying to control his blush.

He was saved from his awkwardness when the floo flared to life once again, spitting out one James Potter.

"Hey, Beautiful," he said walking over to Lily and giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking over to Mrs. Evans and repeating the gesture.

"You certainly are a charmer, James Potter," Mrs. Evans said with a smile.

James grinned widely back at her.

"Can we get this over with now?" Severus asked overcoming his earlier embarrassment.

Mrs. Evans looked at Severus with a warm smile. "Don't try that with me, Severus Snape. I remember quite clearly when you were a little boy. Halloween was your favorite holiday. You couldn't contain your excitement then, and you can hardly do so now either."

Severus had the decency to blush even as Aurora's hand snaked into his.

"Yes, ma'am"

With a nod in his direction, Mrs. Evans looked at the four eighteen year olds in the room. Severus and Aurora were the cutest Robin Hood couple she had ever seen. The two fit nicely together and she hoped they would find happiness together. Her daughter and James were without a doubt the sexiest couple she had ever seen dress as pirates. Lily's costume left little to the imagination, and Mrs. Evan was glad her husband wasn't there to see his 'baby girl' in it. James looked handsome in anything but in his open front leather shirt and semi-tight leather pants he was downright sexy.

Mrs. Evans smirked. Using a tone reserved specifically for small children, she began lecturing them. "Now, children, I trust you know that rules. No eating any candy until I have a chance to look it over first. Stay together. Always say 'Thank you'. And never…"

"Mom!" Lily interrupted aghast that her mother would lecture them like eight year olds.

"Lily," Mrs. Evans said. Raising her eyebrow, she silently asked her daughter if she really wanted to argue with her.

Severus chuckled. When he felt everyone's eyes on him, he explained. "Sorry, that just reminded me of something."

"Well, out you go!" Mrs. Evans made a shooing gesture. "Have fun. Behave. Bring me back some M&M's."

A chorus of "bye, mom!" and "bye, Mrs. Evans!" rang out as the teens left her home.

SssssssssS

"Do you remember what we talked about?" Twenty-eight year old Severus asked. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stared down at the little girl and boy in front of him.

"Yes, Daddy," the little girl dressed up as a pirate responded obediently.

The little boy dressed as a ninja, however, rolled his eyes. "Uncle Sev! You and Aunt Aurora and Mom and Dad tell us every year. We got it already!"

"Harry James Potter!" Severus said sternly glaring at the eight-year-old boy.

Harry gulped looking up at his uncle.

"If this attitude of yours doesn't stop immediately, you will not be trick-or-treating. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry nodded frantically. "Yes, sir!"

Severus sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Taking a calming breath, he released it before opening his eyes again. He wondered for the twentieth time how he was elected to take the kids Trick or Treating.

Taking a seat on the couch, he beckoned for them to join him. Very soon, he had a pirate and a ninja in his lap.

"All right," Severus began. "Now I realize you two believe you know everything. However, it is my job to make sure you're both safe. If that means repeating what you've heard a hundred times before, then so be it."

Severus directed the next part of his speech to Harry. "And I expect a bit of respect as well. I do not appreciate it when little boys and girls roll their eyes and stamp their feet like spoilt toddlers."

"I'm not a baby! I'm eight!" Harry replied.

"Then don't act like a baby."

Harry pouted, but leaned against his chest. His little girl was nestled against his shoulder perfectly content to remain silent and listen to her father and Harry. The two children may as well have been brother and sister. They were born within weeks of each other and had never gone more than a week without seeing each other, and that was only once. They were as different as night and day, however.

Samantha for the most part was quiet and reserved, not unlike her father, but if pushed…also had his temper. She had Aurora's spirit, though. For that, Severus was grateful. She also had Aurora's kindness, her smile, and her nose.

Harry was born to cause chaos. James and Lily's little boy was a force to be reckoned with, and the reason Severus prayed that child Aurora was currently carrying was his third daughter. His second princess, Cassie, who was not quite two and suffering from a rather horrible cold was currently upstairs getting a bath from her mother.

James and Lily's other son was only a month old, and little Sirius Severus Potter was probably going to cause just as many problems as his big brother.

That of course left Severus in charge of the 'almost' twin demons currently sitting in his lap on Halloween.

"No more attitude, Harry. Understand?" Severus said giving the boy a small shake.

"Yes, sir."

"Can we go now, Daddy?" Samantha was obviously running out of patience.

Severus sighed theatrically. "I suppose."

Both children giggled. Harry was the first out of his lap. "Come on! Let's go!" he said while pulling on his uncle's hand.

"Come on, Daddy." Samantha joined in tugging on his other hand.

Severus allowed them to tug unsuccessfully for a moment before lunging at them catching one under each arm. Both children screamed in delight.

"Now what do you say we pillage our way through the town in search of candy?"

"Yeah!" both children yelled as Severus set them down again. They made a beeline for the door.

Severus Snape smiled. Halloween was still his favorite holiday.

* * *

Hi!

Many thanks to Lady Lanera for going over this for me. Her stories had a hand in inspiring this one. So make sure you check her's out! :)

What do you think of Severus's favorite holiday?


End file.
